Mamma Mia -Black butler style
by FanficsGALORE14
Summary: So basically what the title says It's going to be Black butler,but Mamma Mia style I hope you all Like this I'm had fun listening to the music over and over to get this right Enjoy and all you Mamma Mia fans out there will know the songs when you see it!


_**Author's note:YES IT'S MAMMA MIA BLACK BUTLER STYLE DON'T JUDGE I WAS LISTENING TO THEIR SONGS AND GOT INSPIRED also I was high on sugar. I love coming up with crazy ass universes and I hope you like this new story XD**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ **I do not own the plot of Mamma Mia or any Black butler characters only the OCs and if they are in any way related to real life people it's just a coincidence.:)**_

 _ **Mamma Mia -Black butler style**_

 _Three Months ago_

 _I wish Mom would tell me who My dad is my wedding is in three months! and I want my Dad to walk me down the aisle,I mean I know "Mom" is a male ,but It just won't feel the same... I'm so glad I found Mom's diary in his room I can't believe he was with three guys intimately,so one of them HAS to be my father. I have to be able to send theses invites to them it was really hard finding their current addresses ,but it was worth telling a joke to undertaker for THREE straight Goddamn hours I think I inherited my joking abilities from my Mom I hope my Dad at least has some humor there was one of them that my Mom mentioned always made him laugh I think his name was Sebastian... Yah that's right Sebastian... the words my Mom described him as I recall were along the lines of "He looks like a Greek God his body,His personality,and everything else about him is...perfect." Damn My Mom had it baaaad. I hope he comes and the rest what were the other names it was Sebastian Michaelis the Greek God, and Then there was Lau well in this one it seems Mom was just looking for a good time, but it ended up being a bit more for awhile and then_ _Fred Abberline the one My mom dated because He needed someone nice and sturdy for once_ _...Well one of them have to be my father and I won't give up until I find out who my Father is... and Mom can't find out until the wedding ceremony._

 _Three month's later_

"MARIA!" Jenny and Rose said together on the dock

"JENNY,ROSE IT'S SOO GOOD TO SEE YOU I'M GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" Maria yelled to them running down and glomping them

"Of course we wouldn't miss it for the world!"Rose said excitedly

"Yah wheres your mom I want to say hi!"Jenny said

"NO I need to show you something first come on lets go to the beach."Maria led them all down to the beach

"Sooo what is it?"Rose asked curiously

"I found my Mom's diary !"Maria blurted out

"OH MY GOD WHERE IS IT I WANNA SEE!"Jenny said to her

"SHHHH keep your voice down Jenny and her diary is right here."Maria pull the diary out

"What did she write for down for them?"Rose asked getting in between them

'Well actually there was one Mom had it Baaaad for and I mean really bad." Maria said while giggling

"Like how bad?"Jenny asked

"Like for starter He wrote down ahem "Sebastian is the one I've never felt like this before...Oh honey honey how he thrills me uh-huh Honey honey...hmm Honey honey nearly kills me uh-huh honey honey...I heard about him before and I wanted to know some more and now I know what they mean he's a LOVE machine ...oh he makes me dizzy.'"Maria said jumping up and down with joy

"Oh my god who knew your mom was sooo...soo compassionate about some one."Rose said

"Yah but theres more."Maria told them

"Ok so apparently Sebastian has been always saying how he loves mom ,but of course a good looking guy like him isn't just for one guy because Mom writes down he was ENGAGED and he went home to get married and Mom's never gonna see him again !" Maria said

"Damn that's brutal."Jenny said said

"I know right,but It gets better trust So the next time he writes down in His diary he says That he met a guy named Lau and "Lau rented a motor boat and Mom took him to the island to "show him around" EEEEH Mom says He's still in love with Sebastian ,but He loves to hang with Lau all the time dot dot dot!"Maria said excitedly while running up the steps to her home

"Wait Maria hold on let me see."Rose yelled running up with Jenny to catch up to Maria

"And next he writes "Fred turned up out of the blue so I said I'd "show him the Island"He's sooo sweet and understanding I couldn't help it." and then Mom puts down Dot DOt DOT!"Maria yells reaching the last steps

"Oh my god!"Jenny yells

"Here comes the bridesmaids..."Ciel said walking up to them

"CIEL!"Jenny and Rose said together

"Oh look at you two all grown up now I might cry..."Ciel pretends to wipes his eyes

"You sound like your having fun already..."Ciel said

"Oh we are!"Rose said

"Hmm I used to have fun..."Ciel said turning around to walk away and go work

"Oh we KNOW."Jenny said slyly only to have Rose hit her

Ciel turned around to look at her weirdly and then walked away

They all walk into her room next

"So who is your dad Sebastian, Lau, or Fred?"

"I don't know!"Maria said

"But which on did you invite?"Jenny asked

Maria only smiled sheepishly

"OH MY GOD..."They both said in unision while they sat down on her couch in her room Maria could only bounce up and down with joy

"Do they know?""Jenny asked

"What hell no! You don't just write to a total stranger and invite them to you wedding and say 'Please come you might be my father"!"Maria said exasperatedly

"They think Mom sent the invites and judging by whats in here... no surprise they said YES!"Maria jumped up and down with Jenny and rose while pointing to the Diary

"Honey honey how you thrill me uh-huh honey honey Oh honey honey how you nearly kill me uh-huh honey honey!"Maria and Jenny and Rose say together

Maria walks on to her balcony and say to herself "I heard about you before and I wanted to know some more and now I'm about to see what you mean to me..."

 ** _Meanwhile_**

'AAAAAAHHH CIEL!"Grell yelled getting off the boat with Elizabeth and heading towards the dock

"Grell Elizabeth it's sooo good to see you again how have been?" Ciel asked when he ran down the dock to Hug both of his oldest best friends

"Oh we'll catch up once we get settled in again ."Grell told him

"Sooo where the lovely bride to be?"Grell asked looking around

"Oh she's with her friend getting ready for tonight you know the bachelorette party."Ciel answered

"Oh well thats good we need her to relax before the wedding tommorrow."Elizabeth said

"C'mon lets go back to my jeep so we can head to my room."Ciel said while getting up with the rest of them

"Wait Since Maria's getting ready for the bachelorette party tonight should we get ready to sing?"Grell asked

"Relax Grell we all know the song by heart we just have to get ready, but we have plenty of time come on lets catch up."Ciel said to him

They all walk to Ciel's jeep and drive to his room on the island

"Oooh I love what you've done with the place are you trying to make it have a rusty chic look?"Elizabeth Asked

"Actually it's just falling apart..."Ciel said grimly

"Oh no why haven't you told any of your workers to fix it?"Grell asked

Ciel and Elizabeth looked at him like he was stupid

"Are you serious? I can't afford to pay for repair parts!"Ciel yelled frustrated

"Well I could loan you the money for the repair parts."Grell suggested

"Thank you for the offer,but I won't be able to get them until later, I'm just gonna have to hope it doesn't all break loose tomorrow for the wedding...hmm wanna get some fresh air in here?"Ciel asked

they both nodded and Ciel went to open the window,but one of the window door shutters fell off and fell to the ground and Brad, Finny,and mey-rin who were all down there had to doge the falling shutter

"Sorry down there!"Ciel yelled and they all nodded and said they would fix it later

"Ugh see My whole island is coming apart and I don't have the money anymore to take care of it..."Ciel

"I mean I work all night I work all day to pay the bills I have to pay...Isn't sad...And still there seem to never be a single penny left for me..."Ciel said exasperated

Elizabeth was about to sit down on a chair when Ciel said "Don't sit there ...it's broken."Ciel said

"You know in my dreams I have a plan that I could marry a wealthy man.I wouldn't have to work at all I could finally fool around and have a ball..."Ciel said

"But that just a dream..."Ciel sighed sitting down on his bed

"Well that would be hard to do because it's always all about the money money money...it must be funny to need it in a rich man's world..."Grell said sadly

"Yah that true..."Elizabeth said

"Well come one lets get ready to greet guest now ok?"Grellsaid to Ciel

"Yah your right lets go."Ciel agreed and got up off his bed

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Author's note:I hope all you Mamma Mia fans out there like this story. I love the Mamma Mia soundtrack and couldn't help but write this all down,but I'm not following the musical I'm following the movie and if you were wondering how Maria looks imagine her with Ciel's hair color but long hair and a Tiny fragile body ,but her dad's eyes and for those of you who have not seen the Mamma Mia movie and don't know who the father is I'm not saying anything, but anyone else who has will know which characters I'm basing them off of and yes I'm taking the song lyrics and putting them in here because C'mon it couldn't be Mamma Mia without their songs anyway I hope you all enjoy this thank you for viewing *bows***_


End file.
